Harry Clone
by Dragon Magic23
Summary: Harry gets kidnapped before getting to Hogwarts by a mysterious stranger and a clone is sent to the school for him. Will anyone be able to tell the difference and rescue Harry?By: PrincessPotter4eva
1. Default Chapter

The sun was warm all around the two boys as they walked from the Weasly's residence. Harry had grown over the summer and even if he didn't like to admit it he had grown more masculine with is rich voice. Ron stayed the same scruffy red-haired boy he had always been but now along with his funny personality he had a cracking voice to go along with it.  
  
"Another year, more stuff jammed down our throats huh?" Ron asked as he threw his things in the flying car.  
  
"I guess so, the only thing we can do is to open up wide." Harry joked as he placed his things next to Harry's in the car.  
  
"Yeah, you think we will confront. . .?"  
  
"Oh please Ron, we've seen too much of him already. . . I have a feeling he's had enough." Harry replied but a strange feeling bubbled up from his stomach as he said it.  
  
"Whatever you say." Ron sighed nudging himself into a spot between the luggage and his siblings. Harry followed after feeling a little out of place between all the red heads in the car.  
  
* * *  
  
Once at the station Ron and Harry were met with crowds of students waiting for their turn to run at the magic wall. Ron snagged a good spot and waved at Harry to come over and join him.  
  
"Now you all be good!" Mrs. Weasley started as she looked over her children and began to give them each their personal goodbyes. Harry shifted uneasily looking for an escape from the awkwardness. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a vending machine and trotted over to it happily.  
  
"Let's see." He said aloud glancing over his shoulder at the Weaslys who were still exchanging hugs and goodbyes.  
  
"2 D is the best." Suggested a somewhat familiar voice. As Harry turned startled he was met with brushy black eyebrows and blond hair that had been slicked back.  
  
"Malfoy. . ." Harry whispered as the two stood staring each other down.  
  
"Of course you don't have the stomach for it Potter, they are too hot for your muggle tongue to handle." Draco challenged watching Harry punch in the numbers of the hot treat. Harry then retrieved his candy and left not giving him a second glance.  
  
"Is that Harry Potter?" asked a tall man who walked up beside Draco. He had the same features as Draco only in an older form.  
  
"That's Potter." Answered Draco with a haughty snort.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Ron took their seats on the Hogwarts Express and looked out the window happily talking about what adventures they had the year before.  
  
"Yeah Harry if you had not been there I think I might have not been here now." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Correction if it had not been for me you both would not be here." A girl corrected as she set her things above with the other luggage.  
  
"Herminie!" Harry cried seeing that she had changed. Her once brown frizzy hair had now been tamed into curls and she seemed to have a mature aura around her.  
  
"That's correct." Herminie smiled plopping down next to Harry.  
  
"You got thinner!" Ron blurted out. Harry shook his head with a concern look and Ron corrected, "Hair, thinner hair."  
  
"Yeah I thought it would accent my face more."  
  
"That's girl lingo right?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Either that or I missed something last year in class." Ron added.  
  
Herminie smiled, "You two haven't changed a bit."  
  
Ron took out a plastic bag with a sandwich in it and looked it over carefully, " I wish my mum would lay off the sandwiches."  
  
"Here." Harry offered digging into his pockets but found nothing but his leg.  
  
"Where? Here?" Ron asked as he watched Harry get up and feel around for his back pack.  
  
"Darn." Harry sighed looking out the window seeing his backpack on the platform. "Be right back!"  
  
"What in the world. . . sometimes I wonder if staying with you makes him crazy." Herminie commented as Ron smiled proudly.  
  
* * *  
  
Outside Harry scurried to his tan bag after pleading with the conductor not to leave until he returned. His bag had been strangely placed behind a pillar which he rounded. Just as he had put a hand on his bag a cold rushed flew over him making his body tingle. Then he was shoved up against the pillar and held there, his feet dangling and pointing for the solid ground.  
  
"Take anything you want!" Harry offered unable to see his attacker for a spell had been cast upon his eyes to keep them closed.  
  
"I want you dead Potter." The attacker hissed as Harry hit the floor with a loud thud and sharp pain rushed up his spine. "Make any sound and I will make sure it is your last."  
  
With that Harry was swept off his feet and shoved off with the man who made sure he was not seen by anyone.  
  
Harry's mind raced with all the horrible ways he could be killed and he began to sweat and shiver at the same time. Off in the background he could hear the whistle of the Hogwarts Express taking off caring his hopes and dreams along with it. He wondered if he would ever get out of this one with out his friends. . . 


	2. Ch 2

**Excuse the spelling errors, it's late** As the train barreled across the grassy terrain Heroine started to get worried.  
  
"Is Malfoy telling the truth?" Ron asked finally breaking Hermonie's train of through.  
  
"I hope so. . . otherwise Harry could be in trouble."  
  
"I think he's telling the truth." Ron asked declared.  
  
Hermonie sighed, "I have a feeling he isn't."  
  
"Oh do you?" Draco asked as he took Harry's seat next to Hermonie. Hermonie scooted over closer to the window.  
  
"Malfoy, Harry is sitting there," Ron reported.  
  
"That's wonderful Weasley, I guess I am sitting on him then."  
  
"Oh please. . .let's stop this childish argument. Malfoy please leave we are waiting for Harry." Hermonie requested.  
  
"I saw Potter. . ." Malfoy drifted off.  
  
"Where?" Ron asked falling into his trap.  
  
"At the. . .back of the train flirting with another girl."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Harry. . ." Hermonie pointed out.  
  
"Is she hot? Does she have a sister?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes and I don't know. So I guess I'll stay here until he shows."  
  
"That's not a fair exchange, I'm going to look for Harry." Hermonie declared getting up and walking down the aisle.  
  
"No. . . don't leave me." Ron whimpered but watched Hermonie walk down the hall, curls bouncing with her stride.  
  
Ron shifted himself in his cushioned chair. Malfoy sat staring at Ron not being bothered by the silence .  
  
"So. . .Why are you always beating up on Potter?" Ron asked suddenly so that he caught Malfoy off guard.  
  
"Why do you care care Weasley? I might as well turn on you until Potter is found."  
  
"I thought you said. . ."  
  
"No Weasley I lied." Malfoy said bluntly as Ron's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Hermon. . .!" Ron wailed but Malfoy was fast to take his wand out of his robes and make Ron's voice changed into a croak so he couldn't finish.  
  
"Ron did you jut call me Hermon!?" Hermonie shouted as he slung the slider door open. Ron just croaked, as his eyes grew wider with sympathy. "This isn't a joke Ron! I cannot find Harry and you don't care!" She sighed frustrated and stormed out.  
  
Malfoy exploded in laughter as Ron took out his wand and changed his voice back.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Sorry it was just a spot of fun, chill Weasley."  
  
"I can't! Hermonie is going to kill me now! You haven't seen her in a bitch rage!"  
  
"I just witnessed it but she wasn't mad at me!" Draco teased.  
  
"Why do I choose to listen to you Draco? The only people who can stand you are those two boneheads." Ron thought aloud titling his head over to the seats next to them.  
  
"Hey, you two!" called a voice as the slider door was flung open. Draco and Ron stopped bickering as a brown hared girl stared at them. Her hair was tied back into a fathered bun as her pasty skin was sagging off her face so she looked two years older than she was. Her robes were too long and made her look like an apprentice of he-who-shall-not-be-named. Her mouth gapped open as saliva dripped to the floor.  
  
"Yes?" Ron asked as the girl stood stupefied.  
  
"MAN YOUR UGLY!" Draco cried.  
  
The girl looked to Draco and announced, "All robes on, we are five minutes away from the station."  
  
"Thank you pasty. . . I mean ugly. . . No I mean." Ron stuttered as the girl turned her glare to him.  
  
"I am Pade thank you, I hope to see you two again. Maybe we can become friends." Padme winked as she left. The two boys looked at each other and gagged.  
  
"I think I have just seen the devil herself." Draco cried tugging at his tie while making gurgling sounds.  
  
"That's the only thing we can agree on Draco." Ron agreed shivering.  
  
~  
  
Everyone was happily talking in the Griffindor common room as doors opened and closed in the back round. People reunited with old friends hugging and smiling. The only two who sat under the soft lights nervously were Ron and Hermonie.  
  
"You think he just went to talk to a teacher or something?" Ron suggested.  
  
Hermonie just sighed, "I have a really bad feeling Ron."  
  
"Just calm down, he'll be here." Ron comforted taking her hand and squeezing it softly. Hermonie looked at him suddenly and their eyes met for the first time on more than a friendly basis. Hermonie welcomed his soft touch and almost forgot about Harry for a brief moment. For once they were connected.  
  
Then a loud bang shattered the heavenly moment as almost all the talking ceased and attention turned on a blond headed girl with a lavender trunk. "Sorry." She apologized as she dragged her trunk in the commons and stopped to take a break. Her blond hair was in a springy pony tail with whisks hanging down her face like waterfalls off a cliff. Her green eyes blinked trying to take in the room around her. Her freckles on her cheekbones twitched with her skin like a rabbit.  
  
Ron instantly let go off Hermonie's hand and got up out of his chair and asked, "May I help you?"  
  
"That would be wonderful!" Exclaimed the girl flashing a grateful smile.  
  
"I'm Ron by the way." Ron added taking one of the silver handles on the side of the trunk.  
  
"I'm Juniper." The girl smiled again taking the other handle.  
  
Hermonie watched the two go up the stairs together laughing. She looked back at her hand and turned it over in her lap.  
  
"Announcing the arrival of Harry Potter!" said a squeaky voice that sounded a mop to rush from all directions and distort Hermonie's view.  
  
"Harry!" she cried but couldn't see over the multi-colored heads of the boys and girls. Just then there was a hush that fell in the room and Harry emerged from the crowd like curtains had been pulled back for him.  
  
"Yes Hermonie?" Harry asked as everyone in the room, including Hermonie, was stunned.  
  
"I. . . " hermonie started.  
  
"Don't go into it, I'm here now and everything is fine." Harry replied smoothey looking into Hermonie's eyes.  
  
"O. . .K. . ." Hermonie stuttered softly overcome by a strange feeling.  
  
"Now all of you?" Harry asked turning around to his crowd of followers whom instantly became re-animated with excitement. Harry was enclosed again by the crowd, leaving Hermonie to walk away to her room.  
  
"Hermonie did Harry come back alright?" Ron asked emerging from Junipers room.  
  
"Yes just fine, but he is busy at the moment." Hermnie replied simply not looking at Ron one bit.  
  
"You. . .ok?" Ron asked crunching up one side of his nose curiously.  
  
"Yes fine." Hermonie answered walking into her room and closed the door.  
  
"That was. . ." Ron started.  
  
"Weird." Finsihed a gruff voice behind Ron. Ron looked over his right shoulder and was met with the sagging face of Pade.  
  
"HOLY!!!!" Ron gasped falling backwards in fear. "Don't do that!!!"  
  
"Sorry." Replied Pade and then she added, "Ron I am in your house, we can become friends!"  
  
"Nooo. . .go bother Draco, he likes you I heard." Ron said as he scrambled away.  
  
"Ron you. . .?" Juniper started but was met with the face of Pade. "OMG TROLL!" she screamed slamming her door.  
  
Pade shrugged and went off in search of Ron's dorm room. 


	3. Ch 3

Very little wind rushed through the place Harry had been thrown into. His eyes still had three more hours until the charm wore off but Harry was sure he'd only be met with more darkness.  
  
It was mid-day Harry guessed judging by the spotted warmth on his back from a proposed window behind him. Scurries could be heard above his head, little pitter patters that echoed, so Harry guessed that he was surrounded by some kind of metal. He shivered as grinding metal shattered the silence around him. He was brought to his feet by a bony hand.  
  
"So. . .this is Potter?" asked a hissing voice that must have been the person holding him up.  
  
"Yes, beautiful replica I have created isn't it?"  
  
This is not the replica I hope."  
  
Harry was turned 360 degrees and his bangs were brushed from his forehead as quick as a bat could fly past an ear.  
  
"No, he has the scar. My replica has the scar but on the wrong side to tell the difference."  
  
"You made a replica of me?" Harry asked the darkness as he was thrown from the bony grip.  
  
"No! We need the boy. . ." hissed the voice again as Harry curled into a tight ball holding his throbbing scar.  
  
"Very well." Answered the other voice as footsteps followed.  
  
"Your spy is also watching over the clone?" asked the hissing voice more faint than before.  
  
"Yes, they are both adapting well." The other voice answered as the grinding metal drowned it out. Harry was then left alone again with only scurries of rats. There he waited. He could sense something different though, almost like a hidden power he had no control over.  
  
"Hermonie, Ron. . .if only you guys knew were I am." Harry sighed.  
  
~  
  
Ron and Hermonie waited in the common room staring at Harry's room intensely. He had quidditch practice in two minutes and had not emerged.  
  
"Is he sick?" Juniper asked passing by.  
  
"I hope not." Hermonie answered tapping her foot.  
  
"Harry! You ok?" Ron yelled as the door knob turned and Harry became visible.  
  
"It's about time." Hermonie scuffed.  
  
Ron then added, "It's not like you to be late to practice."  
  
"It's the first practice and I got in late last night." Harry reasoned joining his friends as they walked out of the tower.  
  
"How did you get in last night? You missed the train I am sure." Hermonie asked trying to gather clues.  
  
"Hey Potter, there you are!" Draco broke in tearing through the line of friends.  
  
"Yes Malfoy?"  
  
"I was almost starting to miss you, Weasley is no fun cause there is too much to make fun of him for."  
  
"Lovely, go away Draco." Harry answered just before Ron had opened his mouth. Harry then nudged by Draco leaving him to stand there stupefied.  
  
"Something is wrong with this picture Malfoy." Juniper pointed out as she walked by.  
  
"Cortesta Why don't you shut it. I know what your after."  
  
"Draco I'm not Juniper to you anymore? Shame really, I thought you would stop playing these games with your father and me. Go ahead and admit it."  
  
"We are not after the same things anymore Juniper." Draco hissed as Juniper laughed to herself.  
  
"Yes." She agreed. "I fear for you Draco. You slip closer to it everyday."  
  
Draco then watched Juniper turn and walk down the hallway. He suddenly felt a chill run up his spine and he closed his eyes as it took over his body. He opened his eyes again and Juniper was gone.  
  
~  
  
"Harry the wall!" Hermonie cried as she ran down below Harry on his Nimbus 2000.  
  
Harry hit the wall with a tremendous thud and hung there face against the brick and the broom lodged in it. "I. . .see it." He declared.  
  
Ron joined Hermonie's side and looked up at the dismayed Harry who was trying to yank his broom out of the wall.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" He whispered.  
  
Hermonie shook her head, "I have no idea Ron, he must be under a spell."  
  
The huffle purr team snickered as they flew over the heads of the confused Griffindor team. Their laughter pierced a dagger in the prides of the Griffindor team leaving them with no hope for the up coming game. Hermonie rolled her eyes and casted a spell so that Harry and his broom floated back down to the grass like feathers. Ron immediately took his friend's side checking to make sure nothing was broken.  
  
"Harry. . .I want to ask what is wrong but I won't, I am going to believe you are going to fix it." Hermonie said simply.  
  
"Just rusty that's all." Harry reassured getting up and brushing himself off.  
  
"That was pretty funny when you hit the wall though." Ron admitted laughing. Harry joined in is laughter and even Hermonie broke a smile. It was different laughter than they had shared before something was missing.  
  
"Looks like I missed something." Juniper observed walking up to the ring of friends.  
  
"Just Harry running into the wall on is broom." Ron answered looking over at Harry.  
  
"But Harry you are an excellent player, why would you do that?" Juniper asked.  
  
Harry grabbed his broom by outstretching his hand and catching it when it flew upwards. He left the question un answered, walking back to practice.  
  
"Ok anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am as clueless as you are Ron, it's hard to believe but I am." Hermonie admitted. They turned to Juniper.  
  
"Don't look at me, I just met him, I don't know what he's suppose to act like."  
  
"Let's just forget it, he's probably nervous. Want to see me beat a blunger Juniper?" Ron asked blowing off the whole thing.  
  
Juniper nodded but fell back while Ron ran off in search of the blunger box. She leaned over and whispered, "I'll keep an eye on Harry here, you go and see if you can find anything in the library." Juniper then walked off in search of Ron.  
  
Hermonie sighed, she didn't know who to trust anymore. Harry was acting weird, Ron seemed to not care and Juniper all of a sudden was concerned. She had to find what was wrong with Harry because she wanted the old Harry back.  
  
~  
  
Hermonie had created a wall of books stacked around her while she flipped through yet another book. In the back of her mind she even doubted herself.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Hermonie cried placing her head in the book. The black words blurred because of her close position but Hermonie's eyes were not going to read another word.  
  
"Hermonie!" cried a distant voice that sounded like one from a daydream.  
  
Hermonie's head snapped up as her brown eyes searched for the owner. "Hello?" she responded softly with a quake in her voice.  
  
"Stay away, Harry Potter is an acilper!" cried the voice again.  
  
"Acilper? A-cilper?" Hermonie questioned but the voice never answered back. It had been swallowed up by the same mysterious way it had come.  
  
"What was the Hermonie?" Draco asked shoving aside some books that had hidden her.  
  
Hermonie gasped and then laughed at herself, "To think I would actually believe you Draco. What is an acilper anyway?"  
  
"I dunno you tell me." Draco questioned as Hermonie frowned.  
  
"This isn't funny. . ."  
  
"I didn't do anything." Draco defended himself but Hermonie just grumbled and gathered three books. Draco watched her walk out of the library with the books nestled under her arms. 


End file.
